Kidnapped
by M.P. Unicorn
Summary: Naruto has been captured and forced to be a sex slave. How far will Sasuke or Itachi will go to bring him back? slighty different twist Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1

**Twinny: Sorry for the wait but I just feel like posting up the first two chapter of the new and retyped Kidnapped with longer chapter. Just a tease of what you guys will be getting in the future.The first two isn't going to be very long since it's character introductions and stuff. Please disregard everything you've read from the last 'Kidnapped'. The next update won't be for months so soak this up as much as you can.**

**Disclaimers: Flat broke, Mashimoto won't let me have Itachi and worst yet, he kill him!!**

* * *

A boy about the age of seventeen walked through his run down apartment, silently cursing the doorway in which he bumped his head on due to sleepiness. His baby blue eyes barely awake and fogged with tiredness. He gave a loud yawn and stretch while walking to his bathroom. His tussled blonde locks looked extremely wild and un-combable. His baby fat face, marred with three pairs of whiskers like marks that seem exotic, was scrunched up in concentration as to where his toothbrush had mysteriously disappeared off to. It was his third missing toothbrush this week and he was weirded out. He shrugged it off as he opened a cabinet and took out a spare.

The blonde finished his morning necessaries and got dress. He took out his simple school uniform, black slacks with a jacket and a white undershirt, and got dressed before grabbing his orange backpack and walked out the door. He didn't bother to lock it as there was nothing of value within.

He walked down the familiar stairs that he has took since he moved to this run down place a few years back. The spiraling stairs stayed the same out through the years he had moved here; rusty and paint peeled. He took two steps at a time, not wanting to miss the bus, his only way of transportation, to his first day of high school; Destiny High.

He walked down the oil stained side walk. Glass shards were shattered every where and grass, dead, neglected as no one cares to water them. He inhaled the air and coughed. The air was filthy, polluted by the cars' exhausts.

As he passed to the other side, the rich side, the stains stop and grass healthy, side walk clean, free of glass, as if the ugliness of the place he lived in was afraid to touch this place. The place was clean, unmarred by the ugliness of truth. This place was like the perfect world; the perfect world for those who can afford it.

The blond slowly trudged to the bus stop, inhaling deeply every step he took. He snapped out of it as he heard the loud honking of the bus. He quickly dashed towards it, almost running over the other boy who was heading towards it.

The blue eyed boy barely glanced towards the other boy as he ran up the steps and found himself a seat near the back and plop down, pretending not to notice the stares and whispers. He exhaled happily as he made it on time. He really didn't feel like walking five miles on his first day. He took out his iPod and turned it on.

A few seconds later, the same boy he almost ran over stepped onto the bus, a scowl firmly placed on his face. His obsidian eyes narrow towards the blonde direction, who, in turn, wasn't paying any attention to the raven as he was oblivious to the world, caught up in his own thoughts and music.

The bus ride for the blonde was uneventful. Spit balls were being spat at him, as were insults and threats. He ignored them all, pretending not to notice anything, but oh, that could only last so long before he snap.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?!" he shouted at his attackers.

"Or what? You'll get your _godfather_ to kill us all," they provoked him.

"I might as well. Trash like you don't deserve to be here!" the blonde retorted as they glared.

"I can have my father take you in for harassment!!" a girl shouted.

"He should take your petty friends in too considering they're the ones that are doing most of the work," the blonde mumbled.

"What was that? A good for nothing no body like you have no rights to talk back to people like us," the guy sitting next to the girl yelled forth.

"Dim-witted morons like you? That's okay; I rather have a conversation with myself. At least I sound smart compare to brainless dolts like you," the blonde said. As soon as he finished, the bus parked and the door swung open, letting people pile out.

The blonde quickly grabbed his bags as he exited the bus and went in search for his red headed friend.

* * *

**Twinny: Guess the red head and get a cookie!! Hope ya'll like the new style**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twinny: Behold, the second chapter!!**

**Disclaimers: WTF?! Must I do this every chapter?? ...Apparently so...Me no ownie or your favorite charries are still innies**

* * *

The raven gracefully walked along the side walk that he has taken since he was a child. That was how long he had lived there. His pale skin reflected of the sun's rays as he walked. He still couldn't figure out why his parents decided to pick the neighborhood next to the poorest one. He never got the chance to ask them as they have departed to the land of the dead, leaving him with the family fortune. The smell was horrible as each time the wind shifts or during the summer when the breeze is gently blowing, plus, the heat didn't help decrease the smell. As a matter of fact, the heat amplified the smell even more.

He shook his head, feeling slight sorry for the person, or people, who have to live closest to that neighborhood. He didn't mind the smell as much as he did when he first moved here but it could be overwhelming at times. What he hated other than the smell was the people living in the neighborhood. Most of them are scruffy drug addict or alcoholics that live on the streets.

He heard engine roaring and the horns honking.

Suddenly, he heard thumping footsteps, as if someone was running, coming closer. He looked up and noticed it was a blonde haired boy running out of the wretched district. His first thoughts were that the boy was from the poor section but on closer inspection, he looked clean enough. No dirt, grim or grease was on him, meaning he wasn't from the streets. And besides, he was too pretty for the people there. He noticed that the boy was also wearing the same school uniform as him, meaning they'll be going to the same school. He knew that the boy has to have at least money or special abilities to get into the school for the rich and prestigious.

The blonde dashed past him, almost toppling him over. He glared but the blonde didn't seem to notice as he thumped up the bus's stairs and plopped to a seat.

He slowly and calmly walked up the set of stairs; a scowl marred his handsome features as he walked on. His eyes located the blonde hair and they narrowed.

No one treats him like that and gets away with it. He was about to confront him when he felt a tugging on his sleeves. He looked at the person who did that and glared. Who would dare to touch him other than the slut, Haruno Sakura? Her face was covered in make-up, thick layers of make-up. The raven wasn't even sure there was a face under that entire gunk she put on every morning. Her obnoxious pink hair was, as she put it, 'not dyed' but people knew better. Even though they may be dense, they still have enough common sense to realize that people aren't just born with pick hair. He clothes, or what scrapes of clothing she wore, barely covered her cleavages while the skirt she wore hiked up too high, revealing most of her buttocks. Believe it or not, she was the desire of all of the boys' lust; she and her friend/rival Yamanaka Ino. They are the most sluttiest, yet popular girls in school.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, come sit with us," Sakura said. The platinum blonde next to here, Ino, nodded happily. Sasuke cringed, sit with them and be bomb-barded with giggles and assault with perfume or sit in the back, near the blonde who he didn't know the name of and near rejects? Sasuke took one look at the girls and decided. Rejects it is. He 'politely' declined and walked off towards the back.

He took a seat across from the seat the blonde was in and looked out the window, noticing the small whispers and stares being sent at the blonde's way. A few were sent at his way but he gets that a lot of he ignored them completely.

As they got a mile from the school, he heard some arguing and can't help but listen on.

"Or what? You'll get your godfather to kill us all," he heard a boy said.

"I might as well. Trash like you don't deserve to be here!" the blonde retorted as they glared.

"I can have my father take you in for harassment!!" a girl shouted.

"He should take your petty friends in too considering they're the ones that are doing most of the work," the blonde mumbled.

"What was that? A good for nothing no body like you have no rights to talk back to people like us," the guy sitting next to the girl yelled forth.

"Dim-witted morons like you? That's okay; I rather have a conversation with myself. At least I sound smart compare to brainless dolts like you," the blonde said.

Sasuke looked on. Godfather? Kill? Did it mean that that blonde's godfather was part of the mafia? If so, then why is he living in the poor sector? The mafias tend to be every rich not poor last time the raven checked. He didn't get to ponder on it for long as the bus was letting people off. He walked off, in search of the certain brunette with the name of 'Hyuuga'.

* * *

**Twinny: This will be it for a loooong time.**


End file.
